Where The Lonely Ones Roam
by TheLokiExperience
Summary: When Thorin's company are joined by two females, a shy half-elf and a serene human girl who is not all she seems, many among the group have their doubts. On their journey, promises will be made and broken, courage will be found deep within...and the power of love will crack open even the hardest of hearts. Thorin/OC; Kili/OC
1. Prancing Pony

**Chapter One: The Prancing Pony**

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone :) So by now we're guessing most of you have seen Desolation of Smaug. The only characters we own are Eveline and Melyth. We hope you enjoy this story, and please leave a review, feedback is always appreciated!**

* * *

Eveline sighed heavily and glanced around the Prancing Pony as she wiped clean a table, which was taken moments later by two men. She was tired, it had been a long day and she longed for the warmth of her bed and the comfort of her soft pillow. She moved swiftly around the inn, cleaning and serving as she went. She was faster than most of the other serving girls, and more graceful, as she did not spill ale over herself and the floor as she moved.

Evie's icy blue eyes scanned the inn before her attention was drawn to the door, as she heard it swing open, a company of dwarves trudging in, tracking mud and water through the already dirty floors. They pulled tables together before sitting, one of the taller ones sitting at the head of the table. She assumed him to be the leader, due to his air of authority. Evie knew of the drinking habits of dwarves and set about handing them out mugs of ale, along with the help of Amarie, another serving girl.

Evie moved her dark brown hair from her eyes as she poured the dwarves, and a hobbit that she had just noticed, more ale as they downed it. Meanwhile, Amarie brought them plates of food, which they demolished quickly, barely leaving a crumb on the plates. The beardless and dark-haired dwarf watched her as she leant of his shoulder, pouring him more ale. He grinned up at her and Evie gave him a small smile in return, her eyes glinting in the dim lighting.

"Oh. Thank you." The hobbit thanked her as she refilled his mug. That was something she was unused to, niceties coming from those she served.

"You're welcome." Evie smiled a warm smile down at him, before glancing at the wizard, who she had seen before, talking to a cloaked figure.

* * *

"Gandalf." The cloaked figure lowered their hood slowly, dark green eyes darting suspiciously around the inn. She was a girl who appeared to be no more than nineteen or twenty years, with long flaxen blonde hair that flowed down nearly to her waist. Despite her obvious youth, there was a serenity etched in the downturned corners of her mouth, a maturity glimmering in the depths of her eyes.

"Melyth." Gandalf greeted the girl quietly. He had deliberately not told Thorin about meeting the young woman in Bree, because he had known that the leader of the dwarves was stubborn as a mule and would strongly object. But Melyth was no ordinary woman, else Gandalf would not have asked her to accompany them.

"These are the dwarves?" Melyth glanced across at the table. She was slight of stature, her height matching that of taller dwarves such as Thorin, Kili and Fili. Her gaze raked rather curiously over the dwarves, lingering in particular on Thorin. The leader of the company was watching the interaction with stern blue eyes.

"Yes," Gandalf replied, glancing over his shoulder. Although not naturally curious, Melyth had seen very few dwarves in her years. A company as large as theirs was bound to earn her curiosity.

"Can I meet them?" Melyth's fingers toyed with the hood of her cloak. In Bree, it was unsafe for a woman to travel alone, as in many places. However Melyth had kept herself disguised, and anyone who got on her bad side would certainly find themselves worse off for it.

"Alright." Gandalf hesitated. "Thorin is quite grumpy most of the time."

A wry smile curved the corners of Melyth's lips. "Grumpy, I can handle. Which is he?"

"The one at the head of the table," Gandalf replied, making Melyth realise he was the one who had been glaring at them during their conversation. She frowned slightly as she crossed over to the table, pulling up a seat and sitting down. One of the younger dwarves, the beardless one, set down his drink and stared at her in abject shock.

"Who's this?" Thorin asked, making no secret of his disapproval at her sudden arrival.

"My name is Melyth," the blonde girl said smoothly.

"Oh!" The hobbit across the table, who Melyth recognised to be none other than Bilbo Baggins, exclaimed. "I think I've met you before."

"Yes." Melyth had been to the Shire on a few occasions, but she had never stayed for very long. "Twice."

Thorin inspected Melyth with a deep frown. "Why is she here, Gandalf?"

"To aid us," Gandalf stated, earning surprised looks from around the table. She was young, and she appeared to be human. What help could a young human woman in her late teens or early twenties be?

"No," Thorin said flatly.

"Excuse me?" Melyth's green eyes narrowed.

"You are a woman," Thorin pointed out, as though anyone at the table had failed to notice. He glanced over at his younger nephew, who was accepting a drink from the dark-haired serving girl. "This quest is not fit for a woman."

"I am no mere woman," Melyth lifted her chin proudly. She might appear to be a defenceless girl, but that was because it was how she wanted to be perceived. She was by no means powerful, yet she was certainly more than Thorin seemed to assume.

"Then what are you?" Thorin leaned back in his chair, observing her. "You appear a woman to me."

"I have Maiar blood in me," Melyth responded. "I may not be powerful or a warrior, but I can help."

It was true – she was one-quarter Maiar, although three-quarters human. She did not define herself as Maiar. In fact, if anyone asked, she would proudly call herself human. However she believed someone like Thorin needed proof that she was capable of assisting them in their quest. She was not only doing this because Gandalf had asked her.

"How?" Kili inquired.

"I know these lands better than most." Melyth shrugged her shoulders. She was not going to relay her every talent to these dwarves. The less they knew about her, the better. "I can defend myself."

"It is true," Gandalf backed Melyth's claims, as she had known he would. "If you are to make it out alive, you are going to need all the help you can get."

Thorin shifted closer to a pair of older dwarves – Dwalin and Balin, if Melyth remembered names correctly – and starting speaking in Dwarvish. Her eyes narrowed at this. She considered it rude to speak in a language that others present did not understand, but apparently Thorin had no such beliefs.

"I don't understand why I need his consent," Melyth said stiffly, her words and gaze directed at Gandalf.

"He is the leader of this company," Gandalf admitted. While he had agreed to Melyth accompanying them, ultimately it was Thorin's decision whether she should be allowed to join them or not.

"Well, Thorin?" Melyth asked, with no lack of patience in her voice.

"Conditionally, you may join us," Thorin stated, causing Melyth to frown slightly.

"What are these…conditions?" The last word was said in the sort of tone that someone might use while reluctantly uttering something revolting.

"If at any point you slow us down or prohibit us from our task, you are no longer welcome among us."

Melyth folded her arms. "You need not worry about that, dwarf."

* * *

It was late and the inn was near empty by the time Melyth made her way up to her room. That was the only problem with having exposed herself as a woman: she now had a room by herself, despite knowing that the others would be sharing. Not that she minded overly – dwarves appeared to be strange, rather rude creatures. Perhaps they were just not what she was used to. Melyth nearly cannoned into an obviously drunk man, who leered at her.

"Hello, pretty lady."

"Excuse me." Melyth attempted to be polite, hoping this tactic would work. She had dealt with drunk people before. She only wanted to use her gifts as a last resort, for people were often afraid when they discovered what she was. "You're in my way."

Melyth tried to step past him, but the man grabbed her arm. Most people assumed that because of her 5' height, Melyth was someone who could easily be pushed around or intimidated. She corrected them, and they never made the same mistake again.

"You look like you'd be fun," the man stated, pressing Melyth against the wall when she attempted to twist free. "What's the matter?"

"Get away from me," Melyth commanded, but part of her already knew that things were going to end in violence.

"Or what?"

The man slid a hand up her side, and Melyth snapped. She punched him hard, causing the man to stagger. He regained himself in a moment, growling and backhanding her. The force of the blow sent her to the ground, and he punched her when she managed to struggle to her feet. Melyth was slightly disorientated when the man threw her into the wall, striking her across the face again.

_Please don't make me use magic._

Melyth wiped blood from her nose, kneeing her attacker in the gut. He groaned and doubled over and Melyth repeated the motion, harder the second time. This time, the man did not retaliate, and she sensed that she had the advantage.

"Leave. Now."

The man obeyed, hurrying off with a stagger that was a mixture of drunkenness and pain. It was only then that Melyth noticed a woman had stepped out of the shadows – the dark-haired girl who had served their table earlier on.

Eveline examined the other girl, noticing the blood that was dripping from her nose. "Are you alright, Miss?"

"Oh. Yes, yes, I'm fine." Melyth pressed her sleeve against her nose, attempting to stop the flow of the blood that was caused by the drunken idiot she had run into.

Evie sighed heavily, walking tentatively towards the girl to see her nose better. "Come with me. I can help."

Eveline lead the girl into her own room, sitting her down on one of the chairs at the small table. As Melyth glanced around she noticed most of the room was bare, with it almost seeming no one lived there, with the exception of the burning fire in the fireplace She watched as the dark-haired girl took her coat of, swinging her waist length hair out of her way as she moved around the place.

Melyth eyes her warily, not accustomed to the kindness of strangers. "I saw you earlier. You were the one serving our table."

"With the dwarves." Eveline had remembered seeing her, along with the odd sight of the large company of dwarves.

She braided her hair out of her face swiftly as she reached for a bowl, filling it with water she had warmed over the fire. She sat across from Melyth, moving the other girls hand away from her nose before grabbing a cloth and wiping the blood from her face. Upon closer inspection she could see no great injury.

"Is it broken?" Melyth questioned, obvious worry in her voice as she spoke.

Eveline shook her head with a smile before moving to crush up herbs. "No."

"That's good." Relief flooded through Melyth, her eyes drawn to the slight curve and point of the other girls ears. "You're an elf."

"Pardon?" Eveline had only vaguely heard the others voice, as she was too absorbed in her herbs.

"You're an elf, aren't you?" Melyth had not met many elves, but the ones she had met were similar to the girl before her. Slim, elegant, polite and well known for their healing capabilities.

"Only half." Eveline explained, handing her a cup of warm water, which she had left the herbs sitting in. "For the pain."

"Thank you." Melyth took a sip, distinctly tasting lavender, among other herbs. "So what's a half-elf doing in a place like this?"

"My mother died when I was born and father when I was young. I came here to start fresh, after moving around for some time." She explained as she sat back down, resting her hands in her lap.

"I see. So you just serve tables now?" Melyth leant back in her chair, slowly sipping the warm drink.

Evie nodded, glancing around the place. People didn't usually ask her questions, and she was happy to not tell them anything when they didn't. "Yes. And provide herbal salves and medicines to the townspeople."

"So you're a bit of a healer?" Melyth raised an eyebrow, her interest peaking.

Eveline nodded. Her mother had taught her father, and her father had passed it onto her. She had also spent a small time in Rivendell during her travels. "I learnt when I was young."

"Hmm. Perhaps you could help us." Melyth thought it over. They could use someone who was part elf to help them through Mirkwood, should they need to take that path. It was a bonus that she was a healer.

Eveline raised her eyebrows in shock. "On your adventure?"

"Yes. I would have to talk to the leader about it...if you wanted to, that is. But I believe we could use your skills." Melyth explained, silently hoping she would agree. It would also be nice to have more female company.

Eveline thought it over before nodding slowly. "Alright, I suppose."


	2. Fantasies of Faith

**Chapter Two: Fantasies of Faith**

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys. So...only 3 reviews for the first chapter :/ Was there something you didn't like? Please let us know what you think. We might not continue if we think people aren't interested in the story. **

* * *

Melyth searched out the dwarves with the intention of telling them about the young woman she had encountered the night before. Eveline, that was her name. She approached the group tentatively as they were sitting down for lunch, knowing that there was every chance that Thorin could dismiss her proposal. After all, he had not even been happy about her joining their group.

"Melyth." Gandalf looked up at her as she approached, smoking a pipe. The girl's eyes drifted to the dwarves were drinking some ale, laughing and joking – of course, not Thorin. Melyth could not imagine Thorin laughing.

"I must speak with Thorin. I found someone who could aid us on our quest."

Gandalf led her over to the company, where Melyth stopped in front of Thorin, who looked up at her expectantly. It was somewhat embarrassing to Melyth, that she was small enough to be of a height with Thorin and the taller dwarves.

"We may have need of another companion. I encountered a woman who is a good healer, and half-elf. She may be able to help us."

"No," Thorin said flatly, scowling at the mention of her being half-elf. He already had plenty in his company, and he could not see how a half-elf would be able to help them any further.

"And why not?" Melyth inquired, folding her arms over her chest.

"One woman is enough." Thorin set down his mug of ale. "And I will not have an elf accompany us."

Melyth's green eyes flared. "Do you have a problem with my gender, dwarf?"

"No, but one woman is enough in this company." Thorin met her gaze levelly. He had no reason to like or trust Melyth, as he did most other members of the company. Her accompanying them was not something he had desired, but Gandalf had insisted.

"What if someone gets sick, or injured?" Melyth persisted.

"We have our own means of stitching up wounds," Kili piped up, earning a disdainful look from the blonde.

"Crude ones."

"What would you do, should the elves not bid you good fortune in Mirkwood?" Gandalf added, earning a frown from Thorin.

"We will find another way," Kili insisted, "She's only half-elf anyway."

"Your prejudice blinds you," Melyth stated contemptuously. She knew from Gandalf that Thorin had a hatred of elves, but she had never known how far it extended. It appeared that even a half-elf in a remote town like Bree was elf enough for him to despise.

"She could be of help." Gandalf took another puff from his pipe. "If she is half-elf, no doubt she is trained in the arts of Elvish medicine, which as you all know, is exceptional. Besides, we need someone who can speak fluent Elvish when we are passing through Mirkwood."

"I know some, but not enough to suffice," Melyth added, only serving to further back up Gandalf's point.

"The girl is right, Thorin," Balin sighed when the leader of the company glanced at him. He was not particularly fond of elves either, but there could be no doubting that what Melyth and Gandalf said made sense.

"You won't regret it," Melyth stated, silently hoping that she had been right to want to recruit Eveline.

"Alright. Fine." Thorin looked surly. "If she slows us down, she is to leave."

"Wise decision." Gandalf nodded, glancing surreptitiously at Melyth, who sought to suppress a smile. "Now, who wants some more ale?"

"I do!" Kili exclaimed, causing the blonde girl to roll her eyes. Males were the same, no matter if they were elves, dwarves or humans.

"Men."

* * *

Eveline ran the brush over her horse's neck, having chosen to stay away from the group. She knew she was unwelcome within the company, due to the tension between elves and dwarves. She knew it would take an eternity, if not longer, for many of the dwarves to see past their prejudice.

She sighed heavily as she rested her head against her horse's neck, finding comfort in the animal that she had owned for many years. It had been a gift when she had left Rivendell to travel. Part of her was hoping that she would find some place she could call home, but it had not happened. She had settled in Bree, planning to only stay for a short while, but she supposed ten years was a short time for someone who was going to live with what she saw as the curse of immortality.

Kili greeted as he moved over to her, having finished his stew. "Hello."

"Hello, Kili." Eveline greeted, glancing down at him.

"Eveline, yes?" Kili was sure that was her name, but he had only heard it spoken once.

Evie nodded in confirmation as she fed her horse an apple. "Yes."

"What are you doing?" Kili questioned, glancing around at the rest of the company, the majority of whom were sleeping. He would have thought that the half-elf would be resting also.

Eveline raked her hair over her shoulder, before sitting down on a rock. "I am unable to sleep, and I find comfort in animals."

Kili nodded in understanding. He knew the elves were like that. They all loved the comfort of forests and animals. "Ah."

"I also enjoy the stars." Eveline smiled, looking up above them at the twinkling lights.

Kili followed her gaze, sitting down beside her. "So do I."

"I used to watch them with my father, before he died." Eveline explained, that was why she loved them. It was one of her only happy memories of her father. The rest were filled with pain and sorrow, mainly due to the death of her mother.

Kili glanced at her, though she was aware of his gaze, she remained looking at the stars. "When was that?"

Eveline smiled sadly, looking over at him. "Many moons ago."

"How many years are you?" Kili nodded, examining her features. It was also near impossible to tell the age of an elf based on appearance.

"Sixty." Eveline responded, smiling down at him.

Kili glanced around, his eyes landing on Melyth. He had noticed that the two women had gotten along quite well. "It appears you already have a friend."

"That is good, although I would not expect to befriend you or your kinsmen." Eveline admitted, knowing that it was unlikely.

Kili shrugged. "The girl likes you. But Thorin does not."

"Does that mean you do not as well?" Evie raised an eyebrow. She had noticed the similarities in appearance between Kili and Thorin and assumed they were related.

"No. I am unsure yet." Kili replied, having found the young woman beside him to be quite kind. "But you seem to mean well."

Evie glanced at him in confusion. She would not be helping them if she did not mean well. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Thorin just doesn't trust elves." Kili sighed, glancing at his uncle.

"I'm only half." Evie pointed out, hoping that some part of that would lessen how much the dwarves disliked her.

"I know."

* * *

Melyth threw another log onto the fire, taking care to remember not to stoke it too high. They did not need to attract unwanted attention, and she was very much aware of that. She glanced at Thorin, who was staring into the fire, obviously deep in thought. She was curious as to what he was thinking about. Taking in the scowl on his bearded face, Melyth leaned in and touched his arm gently, the contact causing Thorin to start.

"You are angry," she said quietly. Melyth could feel Thorin's emotions coursing through his veins, pumping as fast as blood. It was her gift – being able to feel what others were feeling, and control those feelings if she so desired.

"What make you say that?" Thorin questioned.

Melyth kept her fingers where they were. "I know how you feel. I can feel your rage."

Thorin shrugged her hand off, turning his attention back to the fire. Melyth was used to it – as a child she had been labelled a witch, a sorceress. None of the other children wanted to touch her, for fear that she would attempt to control them. Although some trusted her more now, Thorin was the sort of person who did not trust anyone but his own company.

"I make you uncomfortable," she noted.

"No." Thorin glared at her. "I just do not wish my emotions to be read."

"I see." Melyth watched as the dwarf prince turned away from her. "Why are you angry?"

"Pardon?" Thorin glanced at her and she sighed, pushing herself to her feet. It was obvious from the dwarf's hostility that he neither liked nor trusted her.

"Never mind. It is none of my concern."

After a moment, Thorin spoke. "I am angry because I cannot have my people return to their rightful home, where they belong. It was taken from us. Now I must take it back."

"Yet you refuse help," Melyth pointed out. There could be no doubting that Thorin was incredibly stubborn.

Thorin looked up at her with a frown. "Because I do not need it."

"You will," Melyth murmured, looking out over the hills at the sound of wargs in the night. The dwarves would certainly need help, and not just from her and Gandalf.

"How are you so sure?" Thorin asked, not sounding convinced.

"What do you think I am?" Melyth tilted her head to the side. Her identity was something she did not tend to flaunt. Many mistook her for an ordinary young woman. She liked it better that way. "Human, perhaps?"

"You seem it." Thorin's critical blue gaze swept over her. "Yet you said you were Maiar."

"Only a quarter," Melyth corrected. She did not want the dwarves getting the assumption she was more powerful than she really was. She had some gifts, but they were small, nothing like the gifts of full-blood Maiar like Gandalf and Saruman. Then she remembered to whom she was speaking. "You should rest. My heritage isn't important to you."

"How are you Maiar?" Thorin sounded more curious than she had given him credit for. "Which parent?"

"Through my mother." Melyth tone became somewhat cool. It was not often she discussed her parents, particularly not her mother. She had not seen either of them for quite a few years. "My grandfather is full Maiar."

"Who is he?" Thorin persisted.

"It does not matter." Melyth might rarely discuss her parents, but she never discussed her grandfather, at least not addressing him as such. He was a powerful being and the title of 'grandfather' seemed to diminish that. "It is irrelevant."

She tugged her coat tighter around her as Thorin settled down to sleep. Melyth stayed awake for many hours, the howling of the wargs sending chills down her spine.

* * *

"Our dear uncle is sullen as usual." Kili chuckled, still recovering from what he and Fili were joking about. That was what they were usually doing, joking. They were the only two who could find light in most situations.

Fili sighed heavily, glancing over at Thorin. "He never changes."

"I thought he might have been happier now that we are actually doing something about Erebor." Kili admitted, sipping the drink that was in his hand.

"I don't think he will ever be happy." Fili yawned, laying down and looking at his younger brother.

Kili grinned down at him. "Maybe he needs a woman."

Fili couldn't help but chuckle at that remark. "That he does."

"Mother is younger than him and she was married and has us." Kili pointed out, having thought that Thorin would've had his own wife and child before they were born.

"He will get there." Fili stretched out, closing his eyes.

Kili set down his cup, glancing at his brother who was beginning to snore softly. "Hmm. Perhaps."

Kili looked around the camp at the rest of the sleeping figures. He was not yet tired, though he knew he should sleep. Evie caught his attention as he noticed her moving about, her waist length hair blowing about in the wind. Kili watched as she walked over to her horse. He had not seen her sleep while they were travelling, though he assumed she was generally on watch at night.

"Are you on watch?"

"No. Melyth is." Evie answered, looking down at him.

Kili nodded, watching her. "You barely seem to sleep."

Eveline shrugged her shoulders. She had tried to sleep and failed, resulting in her simply staying awake until fatigue clawed at her mind. "I feel restless."

"You should try and rest." Kili pointed out, knowing that sleep was something that would become a rarity at times.

Evie smiled, her eyes bright and twinkling in the light. "I am not tired, Kili."

Kili sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to convince her to sleep. "Alright."

"You needn't concern yourself. I am quite alright." Evie assured him. She wasn't tired at all, in fact she felt wide-awake, though she supposed it was due to her new and changing surroundings. She had never been one to enjoy change and it often made her uneasy.

Kili nodded before lying down, shifting to try and get comfortable. His eyes strayed up to the stars, watching as they glittered in the night sky. He was aware of Evie's eyes on him, but when he glanced to where she had been previously she had moved. Kili closed his eyes, rolling onto his side, falling asleep to the sound of Fili snoring beside him.

* * *

Melyth was restless as Gandalf approached her, sitting on a rock looking out over the hills as those among the company started to stir under morning's light. It seemed that the girl had not slept at all, although there was no sign of weariness in her alert green eyes.

"Melyth." Gandalf sat beside her, blowing a ring of smoke from his pipe. "Are you well?"

"I suppose," Melyth murmured. She did not want to betray to the dwarves that she had an ulterior motive for accompanying them. It would not interfere with their quest – at least, she hoped it wouldn't. She glanced at Gandalf. "Have you ever seen a dragon?"

"No, I have not," Gandalf admitted, "And I am not sure that I wish to."

"I'm not sure if I do." Melyth brushed a strand of blonde hair from her face. "It would be both astounding and terrifying. Maybe that's what she went to do."

"Your mother," Gandalf stated, with no uncertainty in her tone. Melyth's mother was…a strange woman. Since the death of Melyth's father a few years past, she had been erratic. Recently she had vanished completely, leading to Melyth's determination to find the woman, who had been on some important mission. "Perhaps, though in truth, I do not know."

Melyth sighed heavily. "I don't think anyone knows."

"I have not seen your mother for many moons," Gandalf admitted quietly.

"Neither have I. Since Father passed…" Melyth shook her head slowly. "She has not been the same."

"Grief changes people," Gandalf assured her. He knew Melyth's mother better than most, and knew that she had loved Melyth's father dearly. His loss seemed to have driven her to take up some extreme cause, and then disappear without a trace.

"I think it has changed these dwarves also." Melyth's eyes raked over the company. "Thorin seems a bitter man."

"He has lost many of his kin." Gandalf took another puff from his pipe. "It is understandable."

Melyth glanced at him sharply. "Have we not all lost something?"

"People grieve differently," Gandalf stated. He knew that Melyth was not a compassionate person. She was not uncaring, but she was not the sort to easily sympathise. Like many with Maiar blood, she was so used to being solitary that being with others was quite alien to her.

"How do you grieve?" Melyth inquired softly.

Gandalf looked out over the trees. "I look to the future and all the hope it brings."

"And if there's no hope?" Melyth asked. She was not an optimistic person by nature. She believed in grim reality, not the fantasies that faith could bring.

"There is always hope," Gandalf assured her.


End file.
